


You Need To Leave

by lesamleq



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Other, Panic Attack, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesamleq/pseuds/lesamleq
Summary: “Oh yes, Virgil. They love you very much. Who wouldn’t love to be around the gloomy boy who does nothing but bring everyone down?”





	You Need To Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot concept I thought of with the classic "Which is the Real Friend?" scenario, hope you enjoy! (also please let me know if I need to tag anything else too!!)

Virgil admitted he was a bit too eager to sink down first in filming the latest Sanders Sides video. He was also willing to admit that he may have walked away from Logan a little too quickly when they both appeared in the Commons of the Mindspace. He may have also been a little too quick to close his door behind him upon entering his room. Once his door had clicked shut, he leaned against it and let out a shaky breath in an attempt to calm down after seeing the snake-faced counterpart.

“God I hate that guy…” was all Virgil could mutter. His head was reeling from the whole situation that he and the others had just encountered. He managed to keep his composure with everyone else around, but he couldn’t deny that it made his stomach churn every time Deceit was near, especially because he used to be Virgil’s mentor. Virgil may be a huge contributor to Thomas’s reasoning, but Deceit knew from the moment they met that Virgil had a knack for inducing a good amount of fear with that reasoning, and used this to his advantage. He never wanted to be included in Deceit’s schemes. Like he’s said, he’s always aimed to protect Thomas. But with Virgil once being an outsider in the Sanders Sides, he felt there was nowhere else to be but under Deceit’s influence. He shuddered at the memories of them feeding lies into Thomas late at night, scaring him to the point where all Thomas could do was curl up whatever spot of the apartment he happened to be in and wait for the attack to pass.

He was ashamed of that past life he lived, but Virgil had changed. Things were different now. He shook away the thoughts of his former snake-faced partner and walked over to his bed, hoping to listen to his “PG-13” music as Roman often put it to drown everything out for a bit. But when he looked over at his nightstand, his headphones were not in their normal spot.

“Looking for these?” a smooth, sinister voice asked behind him. Virgil let out a frustrated sigh. Seriously? Could he not get a break from this guy? He turned around to see Deceit leaning against the wall, nonchalantly swinging his headphones on one of the fingers under those ridiculously yellow gloves he wore.

“What do you want?” Virgil asked with a warning tone. Deceit stopped swinging the headphones and put his hand to his chest dramatically.

“Virgil, you wound me. I thought you’d be thrilled to to have your old friend pop in on you unannounced,” Deceit’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he smiled. Virgil clenched his fists.

“We’re not friends. We never were. What do you want?” Deceit’s smile dropped and he rolled his eyes.

“Fine, cut the foreplay, I came to congratulate you,” Deceit tossed Virgil’s headphones onto the bed. Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“Congratulate me? For what?” He could tell Deceit was up to something, he always was. He knew he shouldn’t play into this ridiculous banter, but Virgil’s need to know what’s going on to reassure himself to not overthink has always been too strong, and Deceit knew that.

“On just how weak you’ve become since you’ve started running with those soft-hearted fools. When you fell from grace you fell hard, friend-o.” Virgil couldn’t help let out a sharp exhale with a smirk. Piecing together the falsehood for what it was, Deceit actually just complimented him, but he wasn’t happy about it.

“What’s the matter, Snake Boy? Jealous?” Virgil crossed his arms as Deceit’s brow furrowed.

“Oh yes, extremely. How could I not be when your new bestest friends in the whole world care about you SO much?” Virgil froze for a moment. He knew Deceit only told lies…

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Virgil’s voice lowered. Deceit gave him a coy grin in return.

“Isn’t it obvious? They like you. You’re their friend. They’ll never abandon you,” Virgil inhaled sharply at that last sentence. Deceit was using his own fears and beliefs against him, the ones he often had trouble shaking.

“I know they won’t…” Virgil’s voice was hardly above a whisper. His knuckles were white with how hard he had been squeezing his still crossed arms.

“Oh they SURELY won’t. With the dark persona and moody outlook on life, you fit right in with their bright sunshine-filled gang.”

“Yes. I do,” Virgil snarled. He could feel himself starting to shake with anger. Deceit was really trying to hit him where it hurts, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, it was working. With each new remark Deceit’s coy smile only grew wider.

“Thomas will always want you there to pipe in your concerns on him doing the SIMPLEST of tasks.”

“Shut up.”

“Logan will NEVER bore of debating with you when he is ALWAYS right.”

“Shut up.”

“Roman SURELY never gets tired of fighting with you ALL the time.”

“Shut! Up!”

“Patton must LOVE being friends with someone he constantly has to lift up for putting himself down.”

“I SAID SHUT UP!” Virgil shouted. Deceit paused for a moment to see Virgil’s eyeshadow-masked eyes filled with rage. He was right where he wanted him.

“Oh yes, Virgil. They love you very much. Who wouldn’t love to be around the gloomy boy who does nothing but bring everyone down?” That’s when Virgil snapped. With what sounded like a battle cry he lunged himself at the bowler-hat wearing look-alike. He had no clue what he intended to do directly after tackling him. Virgil really wasn’t a fighter, he just wanted Deceit to shut up. Though he had to admit, the loud thud Deceit’s back made upon hitting Virgil’s wall was pretty satisfying. However, that moment of satisfaction did not last long, for Deceit was a fighter.

Deceit did not hesitate to knee him in the stomach, and use Virgil’s moment of bending in pain to slam him against the adjacent wall, knocking over his Jack and Sally posters, and causing the glass in the frames to let out a loud crash along with the sound of Virgil’s back now getting slammed against the wall. Which, with him being on the other end of the slam, was way less satisfying, and way more painful. He was just lucky no glass shards hit him.

“Virgil? Is everything alright? What’s going on in there?” A voice asked from beyond his door. Before Virgil could answer his hand flew to his mouth, and he looked over to see another version of himself standing before him.

“Roman, it’s Deceit! Get in here while I have him cornered!” The Virgil clone gave an evil grin. The real Virgil’s eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. He ran at the look-alike again, using the arm propped up covering his mouth in an attempt to elbow Deceit somewhere. But just before he could swing his arm around to try to make an impact, Deceit released him, leaving his arm exposed in the air. Virgil only had time to look at his now freed hand before it was being grabbed and he was pushed to the ground. Deceit was stronger than he appeared, and he had Virgil pinned almost effortlessly as the door swung open.

Virgil looked over at the alarmed prince in the doorway. Roman’s eyes darted to scan every detail in the scene in front of him.This was clearly not what Roman thought he would walk into.

“What is happening? Why are there two of you? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR JACK AND SALLY POSTERS?!” Roman asked, clearly worried. He gestured towards the shattered frames on the floor near them as the door closed behind him. Virgil gave him an incredulous look.

“Really? The posters are what you’re most worried about right now?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah while I’m bummed about the posters there’s clearly other things going on here, pal,” Deceit chimed in.

“Sorry, it’s just a terrible sight to see something Disney-related in that state,” Roman composed himself, “What’s going on here?”

“Deceit came in to taunt me. I was trying my hardest to ignore him but he attacked me,” The Virgil look-alike explained.

“And then once he heard you shout from outside the door he shape-shifted himself to look like me to confuse you,” The real Virgil said.

“Well great now I have to figure out which is the real QuasiMOPEo??” Roman sighed dramatically as he pinched his nose, “Sorry I called you Quasimope-o. A prince can only handle so much plot-twists in one day.”

“Roman, you know me, I’m the real Virgil!”

“No he’s not!”

“It really isn’t that hard, he’s the fake! I’ve already got him pinned down!” Deceit said.

“He’s lying, Roman! That’s what he does!” Virgil chimed in.

“Oh so he doesn’t have you pinned down? Is he lying about that?” Roman retorted with annoyance in his voice.

“No that’s not what I-” Virgil started.

“No! He’s not! And you’re wrong too, other Virgil! This is very hard!”

“Roman, calm down…” Deceit said slowly.

“No! I will not calm down! It doesn’t help that we all already have the same face! But now there are two Ed SNeeran’s and one of them is trying to toy with me again after already having me do his bidding all day while I still need to let the other know I was wrong about what to do with Joan! And he knows how much I hate admitting that I’m wrong! This is a lot to handle!” Roman’s voice was getting more panicked. Virgil’s eyes widened as he saw dark circles start to form under Roman’s eyes.

“Roman. You need to leave. Now!” Virgil warned.

“Yeah you’re not looking too good,” Deceit chimed in, plastering a convincing look of worry on his face, though Virgil could see the spark of mischief in his eyes.

“No! Not until I know which one is the real Virgil! I may be starting to panic but I still have SOME priorities straight! I’m not leaving until I know my friend is safe!”

“Roman, while I appreciate the sentiment, you’re getting more and more corrupted by the second. You need to get out of here before it’s too late!” Virgil tried to pull himself up, but Deceit only pushed him down again.

“Don’t listen to him! I’ve told you! I’ve already got him beat! We just need to figure out what to do with him and then we can get you out of here!” Deceit said.

“Shut up Les Miserables! I’m trying to think!” Roman’s voice cracked. He was starting to tremble. The dark circles under his eyes grew darker and darker. He was getting dangerously close to panic-mode, which would make him much harder to save.

“Jesus Christ, Roman, just save yourself and get out of here!” Virgil shouted.

“No!!! Not without the real you!! The day I leave you in the hands of the Fibby Fazbear here is the day I throw you back into the dark and I could never forgive myself if I did that to you!! I will let myself get corrupted before I betray your friendship like that!!” Roman’s breath became very uneven, he stumbled backwards, trying to catch himself against the closed door. He sank to the floor and desperately pulled his knees towards his chest “but I’m too scared to choose...cause if I’m wrong...that’s even worse than leaving you alone with him…” Roman’s voice was weak as he started to rock himself back and forth. Virgil had never seen him look this terrified. He looked up at Deceit, who looked down at him with an evil grin.

“I’d love to see you try to save him now, but it looks like it’s too late,” Deceit sneered quietly. Virgil looked over at his panicked friend once again. Tears were starting to form in the prince’s eyes. Virgil only had one idea to get Deceit off of him so he could get Roman out of his room. He had no clue how successful it would be, though, he was relying solely on the adrenaline of this situation.

“God dammit, Roman, you better hope this works…” Virgil muttered to himself before using all of his force to headbutt the look-alike holding him down. Luckily, he made a hard enough impact to make the Dark Side lose his grip to grab his head in pain. Virgil took the opportunity to kick him off and rush over to his friend. He knelt down next to the prince.

“Roman, listen to me, we’re gonna get you out of here, but I’m gonna have to grab onto you, okay? Do you think you can let me do that?” Virgil asked, his voice soft but stern. Roman nodded his head slightly and Virgil reached out to touch his shoulder. Roman flinched, Virgil pulled his hand away slightly. “It’s okay. I’m right here. I’ve got you.” Roman’s shoulder eased a bit as Virgil rested his hand on it again. This time the prince did not object to the touch. Virgil looked back at the Deceit, who was trying to stand up, still holding his head in pain. He was back to his original form. He sneered at the two of them.

“The two of you just warm my heart so much,” Deceit spat.

“You better be out of here once I come back.” Virgil threatened before transporting him and Roman into the Commons.

The moment they were in an emotion-influence-free space Roman gasped for air like he had been holding his breath underwater for too long.

“It’s okay, you’re okay now,” Virgil said softly as he led his friend to the couch and sat with him, “Look at me. Try to copy my breathing okay?” After a few moments of simple breathing exercises, Roman sighed.

“Well that wasn’t fun,” Roman said in his normal dramatic tone. Virgil smirked and shook his head.

“You’re telling me,” he scoffed, rubbing his forehead, the pain of headbutting Deceit was really starting to kick in, “You’re not going to quiz me to make sure I’m not another one of Deceit’s tricks?”

“No,” Roman said seriously, “while he was good at playing the part, Deceit wouldn’t have found a way to save me when things got too serious. And you’re gonna be upset but...that may have been my plan from the start…” Virgil removed his hand from his forehead and looked over with wide, shock and anger-filled eyes at the prince sinking into his shoulders sheepishly.

“ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY INSANE?!?!” Virgil exclaimed. Roman simply shrugged.

“Maybe a little, but it was the one sure-fire way to know which one was the real you, because I know you care about your friends. Deceit doesn’t give a hoot about me, no matter how nice he is to me,” Roman explained.

"Jesus Christ Roman what if I couldn't find a way to save you?! Then what?!"

"I don't know, to be totally honest..." Roman said quietly. Virgil took this moment to really look at the prince next to him. There was a mix of guilt and fear on his face. He knew Roman did what he had to do, but the fact that he was so reckless about doing so...

“Well, I’m just glad you’re okay,” Virgil sighed, deciding that conversation was for another time. They sat in silence for a few moments.

“Hey Virgil?”

“Yeah?”

“What happened when Deceit was in your room anyways? You’re hardly the violent type, what caused the brute force?” Virgil flinched a bit, he saw this question coming, but he still wasn’t looking forward to explaining himself.

“He...he was really trying to get in my head, well, trying and succeeding,” Virgil grimaced and looked down, “He was using my own doubts against me, saying that you’ll all never abandon me, how you all care…” Virgil’s voice trailed off as Roman gave him a look mixed with hurt and confusion.

“But, we do care. We’re not going to abandon you,” Roman inquired.

“Yeah and I keep reminding myself of that, but self-worth and realizing my values to others have never exactly been strong suits of mine, and Deceit knows that,” Virgil shook his head, “So he just kept feeding me the things that deep down I’m afraid could be lies until I just...snapped.” Roman raised his eyebrows.

“Wait...did you...attack HIM? You tried to take on Deceit by YOURSELF?” Roman smiled in disbelief, “Now who’s the insane one?” Virgil couldn’t help but smile a bit. He had a point.

“I didn’t exactly PLAN to do so! I just wanted him to shut up! And in that moment the best route to go about getting him to do so was to tackle him.” Roman let out a surprised laugh.

“You TACKLED him??”

“And also headbutted him in case you missed that during your time of crisis,” Virgil smirked. It was Roman’s turn to shake his head, smile still plastered on his face.

“Oh my GOD maybe you ARE the fake Virgil that’s AMAZING!!” Roman fell into a fit of laughter. Virgil couldn’t help the chuckle that passed his lips before he grabbed his head again, wincing at the pain laughing had caused.

“Don’t make me laugh, my head still hurts from my heroic attempt to save your dramatic ass,” Virgil grinned as he stood up, “I’m gonna go grab an ice pack.”

“Don’t attack the freezer while you do so!” Roman called after him. He laughed as Virgil gave him an obscene gesture as he went into the kitchen. He made a beeline to the freezer and opened the door. He picked up one of Patton’s jelly ice packs (It looked like a ladybug with heart-shaped spots) and pressed the flexible pouch to his forehead. He let out a small sigh of relief at the instant cold and numbing sensation on his headache.

He returned to the Commons and flopped down onto the couch next to the prince, who was looking through Instagram, and proceeded to stretch out on top of him, placing his head in Roman’s lap, to the prince’s surprise.

“Can I help you?” Roman inquired.

“Nope, you’re good.” Virgil smirked with his eyes closed, with an ice pack-equipped hand still to his forehead.

“Any particular reason you are physically on me right now?”

“Yeah I’m finally relaxing after everything that’s happened today,”

“Do I not get a say about being in this position?”

“Nope.”

“What if I need to use the bathroom?”

“Suffer.”

“Well geez, Cruella DeVirgil, at least let me get into a more comfortable position if you’re going to keep me trapped here.”

“Fair enough.” Virgil sat up as Roman shifted his body so he was stretched out on the couch, and then immediately wrapped his arm around a taken-aback Virgil and pulled him down to his chest, causing the ice pack to fly out of his hand.

“Hey! Now who’s trapping who?” Virgil asked as Roman smirked.

“Still you. I’m just making sure you can’t escape either. So now you get to suffer too.” Virgil could feel his cheeks burning red as Roman’s chest shook from giggling. He rolled his eyes.

“Fine, but because of you I dropped Patton’s ice pack and can’t reach it, so you better hush up if my head starts to hurt again!”

“Ugh fine!” Roman let out an exasperated sigh. They laid together in silence. Neither of them really knew how much time had passed before Virgil started to doze. He had to admit, Roman’s chest was pretty dang comfortable.

“Hey Virge?” Roman asked quietly.

“What?” Virgil replied, drowsiness seeping through in his voice.

“We all really do care about you.” Virgil let a small, sleepy smile escape from his lips.

“I know.” he mumbled before letting himself drift off into a well-deserved rest.


End file.
